


Bury My Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - So I apparently fail at calendar and thought I needed an extra prompt.  Eggsyobsessed gave me "lazy afternoon" and then I realized I still had one prompt left, "pirates." So you get pirates having a lazy afternoon.And also smut.  I never realized that I apparently have a cabin boy Eggsy fetish.  If anyone ever wants to be sweet and gift me a work, I'd like a MerHartWin where they use Eggsy in some format. Because holy crap this made me all squirmy while writing it!!





	Bury My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's come along for this ride. I have prompts for December and will continue along this vein, hopefully everyone will join me.

BURY MY HEART

“We’ll be back by sundown.” Merlin paces the deck, glaring at his crew. “And I’ll be knowing if you slack off around here. There’s much to be done, and we have the time to do it.”

“Aye, captain!” They shout as one.

“I’m taking the Boy with us to do the work.” Merlin motions to the young man standing at the end of the line. “Since Hart will be with me, you are in charge, Percival.”

“Aye, captain,” the man says solemnly.

“Lower the boats!” Merlin snaps and the men scurry to obey. “Boy!” He bellows.

The young man runs over. “Sir.”

“Pack provisions for the day. Tools. And be quick about it. Sun’s wasting.”

“Y-yes, sir,” the boy stammers.

“Hart, with me.” Merlin strides to his quarters without looking back. 

“Yes, Captain?” Harry gives him a sly grin as soon as the door closes behind them.

“Tart.” Merlin roughly yanks Harry against his body and kisses him.

“Looking forward to our excursion, are you?” Harry murmurs. He removes Merlin’s hat and rubs a hand over the smooth bald head.

“Always look forward to a few hours alone with you,” Merlin says against Harry’s neck. “And I’m sure you’ve been wanting some time with your little trollop.”

Harry smiles fondly. “He is a gift.”

“Aye…it’s nice to get a good night’s sleep now and then…you’re insatiable,” Merlin teases as he throws some items into a knapsack.

“Oh, so that wasn’t your prick digging into my back this morning?” Harry asks innocently.

“I was dreaming.”

Harry snorts. “Is there anything else you needed, or did you just bring me in here to snog and insult me?”

“Make sure the Boy has everything we might need…you know my requirements. I’ll be speaking with Percival before we go.”

“Aye, Captain.” Harry gives the snarkiest of salutes and Merlin rolls his eyes.

It’s a beautiful day for an excursion to their island, and Merlin allows himself a sigh of happiness as the Boy rows them away from the ship. Percival tips his hat in their direction before turning around to yell at the men. The sun dances off the water, the breeze is warm, and he’s heading for a large trove of treasure that’s taken years to accumulate. They only return to this particular island when their coffers need replenishing, and it’s about time to pay the crew again.

Merlin leans back a bit in the small boat and watches Harry. The Boy is strong and could have rowed them alone, but of course Harry sits next to him on the middle plank and takes an oar. Merlin is at one end, their goods and necessities at the other, so the boat is evenly weighted. Harry murmurs quietly to the Boy and he giggles, a flush creeping onto his cheeks that has nothing to do with his exertion.

“Harry, I’ll be needing to get some work out of him before you fuck his sweet arse,” Merlin points out. The Boy flushes deeper. He’s a clever lad, full of sunshine and energy, and Harry had fallen for him immediately when they’d found him outside a house in a small coastal town. His mother and sister were dying of influenza and nothing could be done to save them. Harry had brought him on board, stating that he could be the general labor on the ship, but Merlin knew exactly what kind of work Harry had in mind for the lad. He had a name, Eggsy, but no one ever used it but Harry. Everyone called him Boy, and they welcomed his presence the same way they’d welcome a new dog on board. But the Boy didn’t mind. He followed at Harry’s feet, smiling at him adoringly and showering Harry with attention that his first mate easily returned. 

Although Merlin and Harry were into their second decade of sharing a bed, Merlin had no problem sharing Harry as well. Harry was his first mate and best friend, as well as his preferred lover. What Harry had with the Boy was something completely different, and Harry smiled a lot more since the Boy’s arrival. Merlin occasionally joined them in bed, and had sampled the Boy’s wares on his own more than once. But he actually preferred to act as a spectator to their antics…they were a sight to behold.

No one on ship questioned their relationship; they were at sea for months at a time and men had needs. But Merlin had a firm hold on his crew, and Harry was immediately obeyed as his right hand. The Boy held no status in the mind of the crew other than hired hand and occasional bedfellow of the Captain and First Mate. No one dared touch him, he was the property of Harry Hart and treated as such. Still, it was nice to get away for a day, to have some privacy after months of living elbow to elbow with filthy sweaty men.

They reach shallow waters and Merlin climbs out of the boat. He shoulders his knapsack and easily picks up a few of the tools and carries them to shore. Harry and the Boy secure the boat and hide it after emptying it. They circle to the eastern side of the island, finding the small hidden shelter Merlin built years before. “Like I said, I need work out of him,” Merlin says to Harry. Harry winks and lightly tugs the boy’s hair.

“We’ll get work out of him, don’t you worry.”

Eggsy giggles and looks up at Harry adoringly. “Anything ya want, ‘arry.”

Merlin tosses a spade at the boy. “Follow me.” He leads him through the trees until he finds what he’s looking for. “Dig here.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy immediately gets to work. Merlin sits on a fallen tree and watches him. 

“It’s getting warm. Perhaps you should remove your shirt as you work.”

“Thank you, sir, for thinking of me.” Eggsy gives him a wink and carefully pulls his shirt over his head. He’s appropriately deferential in public, but in private, the Boy has a cheeky attitude that often makes Merlin’s prick hard as he thinks of ways to put the Boy in his place. 

“Much better.” Merlin leans back and eyes him, watching the tight muscles and smooth skin. The Boy bends down to dig and his arse is tight in his trousers. “Much better.”

The shovel soon thunks against something hard. “Found it, sir.” Eggsy struggles but pulls the crate from the sand.

“Excellent work, lad.” Merlin gets up and ruffles the Boy’s hair. He opens the crate and pulls out three bottles of rum. “That should do for us today. Put it back and come out to the shore.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Merlin swats the gorgeous bum. “And you know a reward is waiting for you if you hurry.”

“Yes, sir.”

Merlin can’t ignore the sly grin. He grabs the boy and kisses him, biting his bottom lip. Eggsyy whimpers but presses himself closer before Merlin releases him. Merlin strides out to where Harry’s digging at the edge of the trees. “We brought labor with us,” he points out.

“Oh, come now, Merlin. I know you like the sight of me when I’m hot and sweaty.” Harry smiles and stands up, leaning on the handle of the shovel. 

“I do indeed,” Merlin agrees. Harry’s removed his shirt as well, and his skin is tan and strong in the morning sun. His hair has escaped its cord, and curly tendrils flutter about his face and neck. “I never tire of looking at you.”

“I’m happy to hear it. Now man up and help me get this out.”

Merlin removes his hat and belt and they tug the wooden boxes from the sand. Harry fetches the burlap sacks they’ve brought along and they quickly count out the money they’ll need for the next few months. While they trust Eggsy and his love for Harry, he doesn’t need to know the amount of wealth stored on this island. No one knows the exact location of their treasure except the two of them, and it will stay that way.

They’re packing everything back up and shoving the boxes into the hole in the ground when Eggsy appears carrying the three bottles of rum. “I’m sorry, sir, I tried ta hurry. Let me do it.” He drops the bottles to the sand and runs over to push the box. He gently nudges Merlin aside and helps Harry finish the job. “Sit, ‘arry. I can do this.”

“Very well,” Harry says with a grin. He opens one of the bottles and hands it to Merlin. “Captain.”

“Thank you.” Merlin takes a generous swig and gives the bottle back.

They watch Eggsy finish the job and Harry smiles. “That’s my good boy,” Harry coos, and Eggsy grins happily. Harry captures his mouth in a kiss before tipping the bottle up to his mouth. He turns to Eggsy and kisses him again, transferring the rum to Eggsy’s open mouth.

“Oh, good Lord,” Merlin groans. “The two of you digust me,” he says in a tone that isn’t even close to disgusted.

“Why don’t we clean up a bit?” Harry removes his belt and begins to undo his trousers. Eggsy eagerly disrobes as well, running into the surf as soon as he’s naked.

“Join us?” Harry asks Merlin.

“Not right now.” Merlin goes to his private knapsack and pulls out a blanket. “I’ll just rest here.”

“All right.” Harry kisses him tenderly. “I’ll miss you.”

“I doubt it,” Merlin says, looking out to where Eggsy’s frolicking in the waves like a dolphin. Harry moans with lust and makes a beeline for the young man. 

Merlin strips down to his trousers and lays on the blanket. He sips at his rum and watches Harry and Eggsy play in the water. Their bodies are sleek and strong, and he could watch them forever. The sun and the rum take hold of him soon, however, and he dozes off.

He’s awakened some time later by the sound of sloppy wet kisses. His eyes flutter open to see Harry and Eggsy next to him on the blanket, snogging noisily as their hands wander. A second bottle of rum is open between them on the blanket, and Harry occasionally stops kissing the Boy long enough to take a drink or give some to his young lover. 

Eggsy moves to straddle Harry’s lap, fingernails scratching down Harry’s chest. “Want ya, ‘arry,” he begs. “Want yer big prick in my arse.”

“Now, aren’t those the sweetest words I’ve heard all day?” Harry asks, grinning up at the Boy.

“Oil in my bag,” Merlin says hoarsely. They look over at him and grin.

Eggsy jumps up and reaches for Merlin’s knapsack, finding the jar of oil familiar to all three of them. Eggsy sits on Merlin now, grinding down on him. “Join us, Captain…could take ya both, ya like that…” 

“Aye, lad, I do. You’re such a good cockslut for us.” He fists his hand in the Boy’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss. “But I think today I’ll be watching…and you can finish me when you’re done.”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin slaps Eggsy’s bare arse as he stands up and the Boy squeals louder than necessary.

“Come here, my boy. I’ll take care of you.” Harry tumbles Eggsy back onto his lap again and kisses him. He opens the oil and begins to work his fingers into the Boy’s arse. “Jesus, Boy…you’re so loose.”

“Ya already fucked me once today,” Eggsy reminds him almost proudly. “Had tha Captain last night…not like I has time ta get tight again.”

Merlin has to smile at the easy way Eggsy discusses their lovemaking. Harry hadn’t brought him on board planning to use him against his will, but no seduction had been necessary. Eggsy had fallen head over heels in love with Harry the moment he’d held out his hand and helped the Boy to his feet outside his shack, and the feelings were quickly mutual. When Harry had invited Eggsy into the bed he shared with Merlin, however, instead of just his own bunk, Merlin had expected a bit of a fight. But Eggsy looked at Merlin and somehow saw the man that Harry loved instead of the ruthless pirate, and he’d opened his heart and legs to Merlin just as quickly.

“Oh, that’s it…that’s my sweet boy…” Harry groans as the Boy sinks onto his prick.

“Yes…oh yes, ‘arry…” Eggsy’s body shines golden and beautiful in the sun.

“Take me, Eggsy…ride me…”

Eggsy needs no second invitation and begins to bounce on Harry’s cock, leaning back on one arm to get the right angle. His own thick prick swings with the effort, and Harry looks at it and licks his lips.

“Ya can’t fuck him and suck him at the same time, you tart,” Merlin tells him, his own prick hardening in his breeches. He’s never gotten the taste for sucking a man’s prick, literally and figuratively, although he’ll do it for Harry if he absolutely begs. He prefers to use his hand or fuck, and Harry’s had no complaints. The Boy, however, will do whatever they ask, eagerly allowing them to spitroast him, or even take him at the same time if he’s well prepared first.

“He’s got such a pretty cock,” Harry says, running his hand along the stiff member in question. Eggsy moans. “Oh, I forgot how much my sweet boy likes that…likes when we talk about him as if he’s an object to be used.”

“Oh, I’ll be using him,” Merlin murmurs, undoing his trousers and pulling out his prick. He slowly strokes it as he watches Eggsy ride Harry. “I’ll be coming all over that pretty face.”

“Won’t that look lovely?” Harry licks his lips. “And I’ll help clean him up when you’re through.”

“Fuck…fuck, ‘arry, please…”

“No, dear boy.” Harry clamps a hand at the base of Eggsy’s prick. “You will not come until I say.”

Eggsy whines but continues to ride him as he begs for release. Suddenly Harry lifts him off his lap and throws him to the blanket. He yanks Eggsy up onto his hands and knees and mounts him from behind. “Yes…yes, ‘arry…like that…”

“I know you do, my pet. My sweet Boy, always ready to obey my every command,” Harry growls. He fucks the boy hard and bites his shoulder as he comes. He kisses down Eggsy’s back before finally pulling out. “Now serve your Captain.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy pants. He walks over to Merlin on his knees and Merlin struggles to his feet. Eggsy looks up at him with a dazed smile, obediently opening his mouth and sticking out his pink tongue.

“Oh, lad, you are a fucking temptation,” Merlin growls, stroking himself hard and fast. “If you weren’t such a good worker, I would keep you tethered to my bed all the time.”

“I might have something to say about that,” Harry says drowsily. 

It doesn’t take long for Merlin to come, drops of white coating Eggsy’s tongue and his red cheeks. “That’s it…fucking take it, Boy…take what I give you,” Merlin snarls, one hand on his prick and the other fisting in Eggsy’s hair.

“Thank…thank you, sir,” Eggsy gasps.

Harry crawls over and presses up behind Eggsy, tilting his head so he can kiss him and lick Merlin’s release from his face. “Christ, Harry, you’re as much of a whore as he is,” Merlin says admiringly.

“I live to serve my Captain,” Harry replies with a wink. He reaches around Eggsy and strokes his weeping prick. “You may come, Boy, but you must look at your Captain as you do.”

Eggsy obediently looks up at Merlin, his green eyes hazed with lust. “Thank ya, ‘arry…oh fuck…thank ya Captain…yes…fuck…” Eggsy gasps for breath as he comes over Harry’s fingers.

Harry licks one finger clean, just to make Merlin’s prick twitch a bit. He wipes the rest on the blanket. “Go clean yourself up, you filthy boy.”

“Don’t hafta…can keep it on me…in me…if ya want,” Eggsy offers.

Merlin and Harry groan as one. “The looks of an angel, the mind of a fucking devil,” Harry says, biting Eggsy’s neck until it leaves a mark. “Go clean up and then come rest with us.”

“Yes, sir.”

Merlin removes his breeches completely and lays down next to Harry on the blanket. “We won’t die by the hands of His Majesty’s soldiers…we’ll die at the hands of that Boy.”

“Quite,” Harry says with a lazy grin. He snuggles onto Merlin’s shoulder. “I think we needed this today.” He takes a swig from the rum and hands it to Merlin.

“Aye. We have a good crew, but the weight of Captain does push me down at times.” Merlin drinks deeply. “I need a moment to be Merlin, and not just Captain.”

“If you need me to help you more, tell me,” Harry says softly, turning Merlin’s chin so he can kiss him.

“You do enough.” Merlin looks to where Eggsy is returning from the water. “The Boy helps. In many ways.”

“That he does.” Harry is unable to keep a grin from his face.

“Besotted old fool.”

“I’m clean,” Eggsy announces as he reaches the blanket. “But wet. Do you want me on…”

“Come here, lad.” Merlin takes his hand and tumbles him down between them. “Rest here. We have a few hours before we must pack to go.”

Harry pulls Eggsy’s head onto his chest and they doze naked in the sun.


End file.
